Kantai Collection Online
by Shidu
Summary: This was a normal day after downloading a new game, but after starting the game, his cell phone was infected by a virus? Thinking that this would be the worst of his ills, he woke one morning in a completely different place. "Hi, Admiral ... you're so anxious, let me make you feel better." A girl was in his bed. "Wait ... where am I?" Love more war. Welcome to the game!
1. Chapter 1

**Sortie 001** **—** **The sweet Iku and the Hyperactive Kongou starts the game!**

* * *

Kamijou Touma is a completely normal young man. He spends his days playing with his cell phone. Today was sunny and of course there's an unbearable heat. Few people dared to go outside with such heat since there were high probabilities of receiving a heat stroke or serious burns to the skin, such a sunny day while the few clouds move in the splendid blue sky.

He sighs again as he plays with the buttons of a new application. There was not really much to do today and he had already achieved the maximum score in his last online game. Reluctantly, he began to look for something new. Kamijou looked in the Internet between the popup windows of his cell phone and started looking some of interest there.

Nothing interesting.

There really was nothing interesting.

"What about today's games? I guess there's nothing I cannot do."

Everything is the same, same game systems, same characters, same scenarios and it is as if the video game industry has lost its touch.

He thought with slight bitterness.

It is as if the life he knew depended on that mobile device. Without games there is no life. With nothing interesting to play, Kamijou proceeded to press the button to turn off. Anyway the battery of his phone was about to die. However, a window that was not there just moments before, appeared out of nowhere. Like an unknown force that captured his interest.

"Uh!?What is this?"

There was a small screen that says: put your name and your age.

What kind of game is this?

Monsters from another world have destroyed civilization as we know it. Now, young Admiral, it is your duty to stop the **Abyssal** , along with the loyal **Kanmusu** , who are the spirits of war, now, is your duty to stop the total destruction!

"I see ... I suppose the premise is interesting."

Basically it is your duty to assemble and send to a marine fleet to locate and eliminate the evil Abyssal, beings that had come from nothing to cause terror and death.

"I do not know if this is my kind of game, but I think I should give it a try."

Kamijou inserted his name as well as his age, after that he pressed the start button. The screen blinks for a few minutes and then turns dark.

"Wait, do not tell me ... this was one of those computer viruses!"

There were people who created these types of files to steal information or for simple amusement. Kamijou held his head comically as he screamed.

"It was too good to be true, only a fool will fall into such trap."

After ten minutes nothing changed, the phone was dead. Kamijou clenched his teeth tightly and let out a loud sigh of defeat.

"There is nothing to do now; this Kamijou-san is too lamentable."

With his dead gaze and self-esteem on the ground, Kamijou left the classroom. By the way, the teacher had caught him playing so she assigned him more homework. By now, he would not be able to play anymore and his weekend would be full of tasks and research.

"Such misfortune!"

After sunset.

He was heading home to a student apartment complex. The rent was too cheap, and the room was not so small. This included, of course, a bathroom, a bedroom, a small kitchen and a living room. Kamijou went up the stairs, despite having an elevator since he was a person with too much bad luck. There was a time when he was trapped in the elevator for about 24 hours.

When he reached the top floor, he walked to his door.

There was a number on the door, number 13.

How ironic.

Kamijou hurriedly put the keys through the lock. He turned the knob and pushed the door slightly, showing the gloomy room. Since he was a student and with his part-time job in a known chain of fast food, with his budget he could not do the big thing. There was little furniture in his room for example, the television on the wooden table or the small sofa in the living room. In the kitchen there was only a stove and a small refrigerator filled with cans of soda and coffee, his favorites. On the other hand, in his bedroom there was only one bed and a bedside table. The wardrobe was included with the room so it did not count as something of its own.

"How unfortunate I am ... I just want to sleep."

He murmured reluctantly as he closed the door. There was not much in the bag in his hand. With the little money, he had bought some instant noodles as well as fritters and oatmeal cookies. He had to save enough to buy a new cell phone. He quickly prepares the instant noodles by adding some vegetables, spices, soy sauce to enhance the taste.

It does not taste bad I guess I'm a good cook.

"This is too good! Next time I'll buy some meat."

He opened the can of coffee and drank all its contents. After that, he took a well-deserved shower and dropped his exhausted body on the bed.

He was so tired.

He hoped something would get him out of his rut.

He just wanted something worth fighting for. He waited day after day, but the agonizing days passed.

Nothing changes desires are not fulfilled just by thinking about them. So the days went by, the spring passed, and then the summer, then the fall, and finally the winter came. When he realized, he was already in high school. There was no expectation in the way he had taken. He had failed to find something that would change that monotony.

Kamijou stared at the ceiling as if seeking the answers of life. He closed his eyelids slowly until exhaustion took its last force.

Today has been the same as always...

The morning arrived like every day, accompanied by the radiant sun that rises in the blue sky. Kamijou let out a yawn as he turned off the annoying alarm clock. He feels somewhat recovered. It seems that sleeping for eight consecutive hours had done its work on his body. He stretched his arms while lifting his body until he was sitting on the bed. He massaged his neck to release the tension and smiled slightly. But soon that smile fell, remembering the insane amount of task he had to do. Then it was that he noticed something else.

There was extra weight on his body. Something was about halfway up his waist and it seemed to clutch at his chest. That 'something' was soft and seems to move. Kamijou began to sweat as he slowly moved his hand toward the bed sheet that covered his body. His hands were shaking as if he was disarming a bomb, a single error would be catastrophic.

What is this...?

His hand touched something soft and fluffy. It feels good for some reason, Kamijou held the soft mass between his palms and it was then that he noticed something.

This feeling was certainly something he had experienced.

Once he had rescued a girl from thugs and in trying to protect her he covered her body with his own in that way no harm would hurt her. But his bad luck did not make him wait and by mistake he touched her breasts. To which the girl responded with a slap, even the thugs ran away frightened by the growing anger of the girl.

Well, this is a funny story, is not it?

But it was also his first experience with girls.

It was something he could not forget that sweet feeling of touching the soft valleys full of dreams and hopes.

And right now he was touching a pair of breasts.

"What the hell is this!?"

He screamed terrifyingly.

Well, Kamijou, think a little before you reach a conclusion.

Yesterday, I came home as usual and prepared my food as usual and then I took a bath and after that I went to bed.

Up to that point there was nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. Then the girl in his bed, who was she? How the hell did she walk through the door? Or maybe she walked through the window, but this is the seventh floor!

Kamijou was confused as he tried desperately to reach a conclusion.

But, maybe I finally let out my instincts and I went out at night!

This means he had kidnapped this girl!

Kamijou was having a severe mental argument, while trying to accommodate his ideas - the girl under the sheets began to move.

She woke up! What am I going to do I do not want to go to prison!

Kamijou held his head as he wept inwardly.

I know ... I'II escape there is no other option.

But when he tried to get out of bed an arm stopped him. It was a thin hand and her skin was so white and smooth. It was very soft and small, this is a girl's hand, but it was the first time he was having skin-to-skin contact. And she smelled good, the sweet, fragrant scent of a girl.

It was then that their eyes met for the first time.

"Aha ... Admiral ... you're so anxious in the morning."

The owner of that soft sweet voice was a blue-haired girl. She also has red eyes with star-shaped pupils. She wears a school swimsuit with a name tag on it. But most importantly, she had called him Admiral.

"Hey ... Who are you?"

"You must be kidding, right?"

She said softly as she brought her face closer to him. Her breath was intoxicating and sweet, Kamijou could not move.

A girl as cute as she is so close to me!

What about this development!?

Kamijou swallowed and tried with all his strength to move his body, but he lost the balance and fell on the pillow. The blue-haired girl also fell on his body, pressing her breasts against him. The boy's eyes were spinning and there was nothing to be done. The posture now was much worse than before, the girl was above his body, her breasts kept pressing his chest and her face was inches from his mouth. In addition, a certain part of his body was beginning to rise.

I'm a boy after all! I cannot avoid an erection!

He had cursed his growing lust and perversion.

"Oi, you could shake off from me, this is dangerous in more ways than one."

She tilted her head slowly and put a finger to her lips.

"Why should I do that?"

"That's for ... well ... you know ... I ... I"

"I see you're nervous, you're so cute, Admiral."

She gave him a charming smile.

His body was on the edge, at this step he would lose all the sanity he has left. There were too many things soft and pleasant, adding the scent of the girl. Kamijou was a step away from releasing his male instincts.

"Well, should I kiss you?"

She purrs as she presses her body even harder against him.

"A moment ago you seemed very happy touching my breasts, you like it, do not you?"

She pressed her mouth even closer to his lips.

It was something he could not describe in words. It was a feeling more than wonderful, she pressed her lips even more and began to move her tongue.

"Kiss ...haa~ ahh ... Ahhh ..."

"You like that ... you're so sweet~"

She smiled cheerfully and then resumed the kiss even more gently. Kamijou was blank, his body no longer responding and his hands began to move along her hips to touch her buttocks.

"Wait ... kiss ... ahh ... you cannot ... ahh ... touch there, Admiral."

The blue-haired girl gasped as the boy's hands moved over her buttocks.

"Be gentle, Ahhh ... Nnnh ... it feels so good ... I cannot... I feel hot ..."

His hands moved skillfully over her soft skin and his lips were still joined to hers. The girl gasped intensely, as the kiss become more passionate.

"Admiral ... you're so skilled ... it makes Iku feel happy."

She began rubbing his crotch with one hand but Kamijou responded immediately. Using the little strength of will and sanity in his clouded mind, he pushed her away, panting heavily.

"That was close."

Sweat trickled down his cheek and the girl's sweet taste still lingered on his lips. That was his first kiss and it's probably something he'll never forget.

"What are you doing?My kiss did not please you, did you?"

She said with an expression of sadness and disappointment.

"W-well, it's not that, but it was so sudden and I don't know who you are, really."

She dropped her hands on the bed and then said.

"I am Iku, I belong to the Junsen Type B Submarine class, I hope to work together with you!" She paused, and then added. "Actually my name is I-19, but it's okay if you call me Iku."

The blue-haired girl smiled with great joy.

"I see, but that does not really explain anything." Kamijou was even more confused than before.

"Uh? But if you're my Admiral, cannot you remember it?"

What is this girl saying?

Is it some kind of joke?

Wait a second... my room is strange.

It was when a panic seized his body the room in which he slept every night was not the same.

"Where I am?"

He whispered as he rose from the bed. This room was much larger, everything was different here. This was not his old wardrobe, instead there was a luxurious wardrobe and the bed was larger. The room was painted pure white and a huge window lets in fresh air from outside. Kamijou took a step toward the window and that was when his eyes widened in surprise. The sea, the blue and wide sea stretched across the horizon as the sun shone brightly on the sand-covered ground. There were in the distance some buildings and what appeared to be a coastal city. The palm trees covered most of the vegetation and the smell of salt could be felt in the breeze.

"What the hell is this? This is not the typical suburban city where I live."

Iku walked up behind him and hugged him.

"You're acting very strange today, are you okay, Admiral?"

He turned on his heels and held Iku's shoulders.

"You know me. You know my name, right?"

"Of course, I can use your name ... But that is embarrassing, Ehehe~"

"Well... I think I'm dreaming, yes, that must be."

Even confused, he pulled away from her and headed for the door.

All this has to do with that rare game is not it?

So due my need to play that right now I'm having a kind of lucid dream or something like that.

"Hahahaha, this Kamijou-san was really worried!"

Iku seemed very concerned about his current behavior.

"Wait, Admiral do not leave me behind and you should wear your uniform, again Admiral has forgotten to dress properly."

Right now, he just wore shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Wait world, I'm coming out. If this is a dream then I can do anything, right?"

Kamijou looked very excited and when he opened the door his face hit a soft surface.

"Ku ... what is this?"

His face was touching something quite familiar, and of course it smelled good.

Do not tell me!

Not again!

"Teitoku, good morning!"

A hyperactive and noisy voice echoed through the room. Kamijou managed to get out of the cheerful embrace and in that way he saw a beautiful girl in front. Has long, brown hair bunched into two braided buns and wears a black skirt.

"And you are?"

"What is wrong with you, Teitoku? Cannot remember your wonderful wife, Kongou desu!"

"What!? How? Are you my wife?"

Kamijou was shocked as sweat trickled down his cheeks.

"That's right!"

"Stop lying, the Admiral does not belong to you."

Iku rushes out grabbing his arm as he frowns.

"Wait ... wait a minute... I can feel your..."

"I'm sorry but you're going to lose, burning love!"

Kongo pounced on Kamijou, knocking him to the ground.

"Teitoku is so cool-desu."

Kongo rubbed her face against his chest as Iku continued clinging to his arm.

"Somebody tell me what's happening here!"

Kamijou screamed as hard as he could.

And this is how his new life began.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I recently returned to play Kancolle and my desire to write a story came back. I'm not sure how I'll continue with this, but I've already planned about ten chapters for now. I am sure you will enjoy it as much as I love that game. Now, well I am not good with the names of ships and in the matter of war, because I am not a scholar. I do not know much about the war, but I will investigate to give a solid basis to my fic.**

 **Although, on the other hand, I plan to focus more on the comedy/love than on battles, but of course there will be action scenes, do not worry about it. Now, you can leave your favorite Kanmusu you want to see in this fic and I will happily write something for her.**

 **A warning, well, now that I think of it, I should have written this note above, but no matter. Yes, I will be writing some explicit and non-implicit scenes, you are already warned. I blame at the eroges and visual novels for influencing my present type of writing.**

 **Greetings and I hope to be uploading a new chapter soon.**

 **Do not forget your review, if not Iku will cry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sortie 002 — Thus begins the Romantic Comedy of a Lonely Teitoku**

* * *

Who would have thought that the mornings would be so difficult?

Right now he was sure none of this could be compared to other regular mornings. But for a boy his age, mornings were the equivalent of living in a boring world. That's why he had sunk in the world of video games, in that unreal world. But in such false world everything felt so real at the same time. One could be a brave hero, an intrepid racer, or be an elf that saves a princess.

In that place, that's where I feel free.

He said that very often.

In the adult world he was just a loafer, a delinquent and a rare guy with no friends. Women often laughed at him and of course the case was no different with men. So he became a renegade of society, a loner who only plays with his phone while the normal life passes around him. He never expected anything, but everything changed.

This is how his new life was beginning.

Maybe here I can do something worthwhile.

Kamijou Touma smiled with a little hope inside. But ... right now ... this is different from what he asked for.

Having been dragged by both girls, Kamijou began to be stripped of his T-shirt.

"Oi, Oi, what are you doing?"

He covered himself quickly as his heart pounded in his chest.

"You need a bath, Teitoku!"

"Wait, are you implying that this Kamijou, smell bad?"

He frowned with obvious anger.

"Of course not! I love the smell of my Teitoku, but you need to take a shower to be healthy."

Kongou hastened to explain as Iku clung tightly to his hand.

"Hurry up Teitoku, the bathroom awaits us."

"There's no need to rush. I'm on my way."

"Iku is also going to help."

The blue-haired girl suggested as she pressed her breasts against his arm.

"W-wait, stop doing that, I'm just being dragged to your rhythm."

"But we always do things like this and that ... hehehehe ..."

Kamijou feared for his safety while Iku fantasized.

What terrible things are these?

He quickly recapitulated the current situation.

First, this was not a dream. He experienced it with his own body. He had stuck a needle in his hand just to verify that this was the reality. Second, this world was similar to that online game. He was not sure how or why, but somehow he had been sent to another world. Third, he discovered something that he had not noticed before.

If he concentrates his gaze on any object, person or place, he can see all kinds of information displayed in the air just like a game. Right now, he glanced sideways at the two girls.

 _Iku, Number 123 - Junsen Type B1 (Level 14)_

 _Kongou Kai, Number 021 - Kongou Class Battleship (Level 34)_

What does that mean?

In addition to that he can also see other types of information as attack, defense and other things that he could easily identify, since he was expert online gaming player. But there was something that really bothered him from the beginning. They seemed to notice nothing unusual, that is, they knew him and recognized him as their Admiral.

It is as if someone had inserted false memories of him into them. Actually this is quite strange, but surprising at the same time. The answer that he longed for had come by itself at the moment of pressing that button.

What in the heck is happening here?

He sighed as the monologue continued in his mind.

The bedrooms were located west of the base, which is located on the shores of a huge city. But apparently this academy, base or whatever you want to call it was fenced, so only the authorized people could access here.

Kamijou scanned the area using that strange ability and realized that this building was made up of five stories, which were rooms for its occupants. Although there is also a huge onsen located at the bottom, but that's not important for now. The important thing is that he was getting used to this place quickly.

There was a corridor leading to the stairs, where they were heading. This is becoming more and more complicated, for someone like him, being surrounded by girls was too much for his heart.

I have to find a way out of this.

Apparently, they were very different from normal humans.

They can break my arm if I try to do something stupid.

These girls have no common sense. So he can only obey without question. Having arrived at the onsen, they hurried inside. The place was incredibly huge, the water and the heat could be felt.

"Now that I think about it, today is a sunny day I do not think a hot bath is the most appropriate thing, we'd better go back to the room."

"Nice try, but I will not change my mind."

Kongou stepped between the doors.

Oi, Oi you're being a pain in the ass.

"In this case, there was a bathroom in my room. I think I could take a bath there without any problem."

He desperately seeks an excuse to get out of this mess.

Certainly Teitoku's room was much more spacious compared to others, of course as he said, the room had a private bathroom, used exclusively by the Teitoku.

Since there were only women in this place, but he did not know that.

"That's true, but it's too small."

Iku said at the same time Kongo shook her head.

"What the fuck do you want to do in a bathroom anyway?"

He let out with obvious impatience.

"T-Teitoku, why do you say such things? It's embarrassing if I say it aloud." Kongou's cheeks turned into intense blush.

"Tch, dammit what the hell are you thinking." Kamijou murmured to himself.

"That's what close people do, take baths together, eat together, sleep together and date together."

Iku stated with a huge smile while moving a finger.

What the fuck are they teaching in this place?

Are not they supposed to be brave girls who save the world?

And anyway what is my purpose here?

"Hey! Teitoku stops ignoring me!" Kongo exclaimed with her typical hyperactive voice.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things."

She does not seem very convinced, so she came a little closer.

"Y-you are too close, nobody here knows the personal space. Anyway, I was wondering what my purpose is."

Kongou and Iku frowned for some reason.

"What happens? Did I say something I should not?"

The battleship named Kongou shook her head.

"You always do the same. I will always be willing to do what you say."

She looked a bit crestfallen.

"It's true, Iku belongs to the Admiral and Iku will always follow him no matter what happens."

The words of both girls pierced him like sharp knives.

What happens to them?

What is this strange feeling in my chest?

Maybe it's because it's the first time someone accepted him, but he was unable to think of it as a good thing.

Since he was unlucky and had never won anything. Having been rejected as a jinx and a black cat of misfortune, he had grown up believing that there was only loneliness for him.

What strange place is this?

"Teitoku?"

"Admiral, are you well?"

Both seem preoccupied by his sudden change of expression.

"I-I'm fine, really. It's the heat that makes my eyes..."

He looked away as he said it.

Being accepted and needed by someone feels good.

So much I could cry.

"Well, it just was testing. It's not like I did not know my duties."

Kamijou let out a mock laugh as he put his hands on his hips.

"That laugh was pretty awful, Admiral."

"Yes, it was something like Kakakaka, are you really a villain or what?"

"Oi, do not criticize my way of laugh, anyway, I'll go back to my room."

"Wait a minute."

"You're going to escape with such an obvious trick, not at all."

They both got in their way and started taking off their clothes.

This is too much!

"W-what are you doing all of a sudden?"

"Is not it obvious? I'm not going to bathe without taking off my clothes."

"Well, I have a school swimsuit so it does not matter."

Iku mentioned while pointing out her usual outfit.

"Ah? I see, I see... My ass. I'm not going to do something as indecent and immoral as that."

"Kongou's burning love is not immoral!"

"It's true, there's nothing wrong with doing that kind of thing with the person you love."

The blue-haired girl said with pride.

There is no way they can change their minds. So Kamijou could only create a distraction.

"Kongou, you said earlier that you would do what I want. Iku too, you said something similar, did not you?"

They both moved their heads in affirmation. Kamijou drew a sinister smile.

"So, hypothetically if I tell you that I want to touch your breasts, what would you do?"

"Iku would agree!"

What a fast response!

He shifted his attention to Kongou, who seemed to think.

"I'm not ready yet, but I think I could do something like that."

"..."

"Stop playing the fool and hurry up, Teitoku!"

Indeed, Kongou is quite noisy and always has that boundless energy. He sighed and started with his trick.

"Well, I'll take the bathroom with you two with no objection."

"Really?"

"Iku is happy ~"

"Of course, this Kamijou-san would not lie blatantly. We'll get along well from now on."

Both smiled with great joy at hearing those words.

"But, I would like to ask you something."

"What is Teitoku?"

"Go ahead, Admiral, Iku will do what you say."

"Can you close your eyes for a minute?"

"Uh? For what?"

"Well, something good will happen if you do that."

He wants to kiss me, yes! That's!

Kongou fantasized as her cheeks turned red.

"I get it."

"I'll do my best, Admiral."

They respond in unison, at the same time they close their eyes.

I cannot believe it worked here!

Hehe, hahahaha, it's time to escape a situation as embarrassing as this.

Two minutes passed.

At this point both had tired of waiting.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, Teitoku? Hurry up."

"Onee-sama, what are you doing?"

"Uh? Haruna? Wait, where's the Teitoku?"

"Let's see, he was in the corridor... Hmmm he was going very fast, so I was not able to greet him properly."

"What!?"

"He lied to us! Admiral I will not forgive you."

Iku shouted with great anger while she left the onsen.

"Iku-chan? What were you doing here anyway?"

"Well, this is a chase then, is not it, Teitoku?"

Haruna could see the burning eyes of Kongou.

"Wait for me, Teitoku!"

"Onee-sama waits!"

Without listening to Haruna, Kongou ran with great speed in search of Kamijou.

"Sigh, what were they doing here anyway?"

She saw a garment on the floor.

"This belongs to the Admiral, uh, do not tell me they were doing..."

...

After running for more than a minute he had managed to escape from them. Sweat trickled down his face and his legs were fatigued.

It's so early and I'm tired, he murmured.

The first thing was to look for some clothes. He could not walk around wearing only shorts. Is that a hoodie?

There was an open room. Unlike the other rooms that seemed to be closed.

Nothing will happen if I go in there, right?

He took the hoodie quickly as he looked down the corridor, but there seemed to be no one else here. He also took some tennis from the room and left.

"Now, what should I do here?"

He had been sent to another world, but he did not know why.

Who had done this?

Is it some divine work?

I cannot understand it

But...

But...

This place is so familiar ... somehow he thinks that this place is much better than his old and boring world.

He closed his eyes and felt the breeze coming through the windows.

"I'll do my best."

With renewed energy he exclaimed.

Without being discovered he moved through the building until he went to floor three. This dormitory building was huge, looked like an old wooden building, but everything was in perfect condition and looked clean, you could not find a stain of dirt.

Just as he was about to descend to the second floor he heard footsteps coming from below.

Shit, I have to hide, but there's nothing more than rooms with the door closed.

What should I do?

This is much more difficult than facing the last boss. Kamijou thought as he remembered his last RPG game, a rather difficult game which had taken him a long time to finish.

Uh? There, I can hide there!

There were some boxes stacked up, so he hid behind them. The noises became closer and three girls passed by the same place where he was stopped seconds earlier. He focused his gaze on information as he tried to control his anxiety.

As before, information surfaced in his brain, he could see the names of the three girls.

 _Fubuki, Number 11 - Fubuki Class destroyer (Level 6)_

 _Mutsuki, Number 31 - Mutsuki Class destroyer (Level 13)_

 _Yuudachi Kai, Number 82 - Shiratsuyu Class Destroyer (Level 21)_

I see, so those are their names.

Strange, he could not believe that girls like them could face something as terrible as the Abyssal.

Are they afraid?

Can they do it?

Questions like these arose in his head as the three girls walked and laughed.

"Well they're gone ... I'd better get out of here before Kongou finds me."

"Uh? It's not the Admiral? What'cha doing? "

A soft voice came from his back.

It cannot be!

Even with great effort to hide, in spite of that, he had been discovered by someone. He quickly rose from the ground and rolled his eyes at her. There was a beautiful girl with blue hair and a look of mischief on her face. She wears a brown school uniform and stockings to her knees.

"Err .. hello? I guess, well."

He stumbled with his words.

"I see. You're spying on the girls, are not you?"

"How did you come to that conclusion!?" Kamijou spit out in defense.

"From my point of view you're hidden behind these boxes, stalking at the youngs Kanmusu to satiate your desires."

"What kind of pervert do you think I am?"

She set her sight on his clothes while giggled.

"What's the funny thing?"

"I see, you have now developed a new fetish."

"Oi, I'm not a pervert!"

"I was just joking, hahaha, but that clothes belongs Shimakaze."

This is a women's bedroom, obviously there are no men's clothing. It was then that he could see this small detail.

That shameful!

"Some things happened very early I'm not in the mood to say anything else, just leave me alone."

She put a finger on her forehead and then smiled to herself.

"I know, I'll give you something of mine, since you developed that fetish of taking girls clothes, I guess this cannot be avoided."

"You're not listening to me!"

She ignored his tirade and began to lower her hands to her hips. Then lifted her skirt and began to remove her panties.

"Stop a moment! What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, don't you want my panties?"

"Of course not. You're just playing with me."

"Ara, you're annoying. Well, I'll give you something else then."

She slid down her fingers through her stockings while Kamijou gulped.

"I will not ask what you're doing, anyway I'd better go."

Kamijou ignored her and started to walk, but she stopped him.

"You've been acting very cold to me and that bothers me." She puffed her cheeks as she looked at him seriously.

In truth, she was quite cute and smelled very good.

It's hard to be with a girl.

He tried to divert his gaze, but she put a hand on his cheeks.

"I want you to just look at me, okay?"

"..."

"Really, you're such a fool not to notice it. Jeez, it cannot be helped, the boys are like this. "

She sighed.

"Hey! Suzuya, where are you?"

They both heard a voice in the distance.

"Oh? It's Kumano, she's calling me."

She released him and turned on her heels.

"I have to go, Admiral, let's leave this moment for another day."

Suzuya winked at him.

"Such misfortune."

She started to move away, but then came back in a hurry.

"I almost forget it."

"Eh?"

It was brief, but he felt his lips on hers.

"Good morning, Touma."

She smiled charmingly as he stood stupefied. They definitely do not know the meaning of personal space. After that she went with Kumano.

"T-e-i-t-o-k-u!"

"T-that voice is Kongou. I have to hide."

He moved at a high speed until he came up against the wall. He could not go down the stairs since there was not enough time without being caught by Kongou or Iku, so he only had one option. Enter one of those rooms and hide until the danger passes.

Since all are closed, he had no choice but to break in without permission. Sorry, but there is no other option.

And ...

And ...

His bad luck was present when he opened a door. There were three girls, the same ones he had seen before.

"The A-Admiral?"

"E-ehhh!"

"Poi!?"

"W-Why does this happen to me?"

They were changing their clothes, so he had a broad vision of their underwear.

"A-Admiral ... w-what are you doing here?"

Fubuki said sheepishly.

"I don't know, stuff, bath, her, kisses, many things happened!"

He screamed as he seemed to cry at any moment.

"W-wait, do not cry."

"Fubuki, you made him cry, poi"

"Y-you said kiss?"

Mutsuki asked him with sheepishly.

"Admiral!"

"I cannot, I feel strange."

His mind clouded and his body collapsed on the ground, but her hands stopped his fall. Fubuki had managed to stop his fall, but since he was somewhat heavy both ended up on the wooden floor.

"Ouch, that hurts, are you okay, Admiral?"

Fubuki asked in dismay, but she could only feel Kamijou's face very close to hers. Her cheeks flushed, while Mutsuki helped them.

"Fubuki and the Admiral? What are you doing with him?"

"N-Nagato-san?" Fubuki said. "It is not what it seems, the A-Admiral suddenly collapsed we are doing nothing."

She entered panic, but Nagato was not very convinced of that, what she could see were three young destroyers in underwear with a young man.

"Fubuki says the truth, poi."

"Let me see." She came over and put a hand on his forehead. "This is bad, his body temperature is very high."

After the midday.

He was resting in the infirmary, while a doctor was taking care of him. Fubuki and the two girls were waiting in the waiting room with worried faces. A day before he had talked to her.

Admiral, he gave me his words of support and he believed in me.

She murmured.

I have to be strong to protect others.

Fubuki was a rookie and was still young, but she had dreams that she wanted to fulfill.

That's why she cannot surrender.

The door opened and Nagato entered with a serious expression.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at them.

"We were worried, poi."

"The admiral, is he well?" Mutsuki said.

Fubuki remained silent, with the decayed look.

"You do not need to worry. It's just a fever, he has not been eating well and it seems he has not been sleeping enough. It's better that he stays here for now." Nagato showed a solemn expression. "I do not have to say it but I'll tell you anyway, is better going back to your labors."

"Understood, poi."

"It is a relief that the Admiral is at rest, and I will do my best."

Mutsuki said as she and Yuudachi rose from the couch.

"Fubuki-chan?"

"Y-yeah, come on, Mutsuki."

The door opened and they went out.

"There is a lot of work to do today."

Nagato held the papers in her hand and sighed. "Admiral, I will take care of everything."

Meanwhile Kongou and Iku had been punished by Nagato. They had to clean the entire bathroom for their bad behavior.

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **A little late than expected, but here is a new chapter. I had a hard time writing this, since I had to rewrite some things. As I said I have already planned ten chapters. But I wanted to include some things of the anime, since until now the fic was based on the game and some novels that I have there. But I think the anime is not so bad. To clarify, this begins after the end of the first chapter of the anime.**

 **By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader, I know my grammar leaves a lot to be desired. I hope this is not an impediment for you to enjoy the story. In addition, I will add the characters that you requested according to the review.**

 **This time was Suzuya.**

 **I hope to upload the next one in less time, regards.**


End file.
